


Clumsy beats

by HollyMolly (GenerallyVeryDumbPhases)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/F, Friends to Lovers, confession of love, those two are not rap goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerallyVeryDumbPhases/pseuds/HollyMolly
Summary: Based of a prompt from http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/"Characters have a rap battle that goes horribly wrong."





	Clumsy beats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited! This is the very first fanfic I'm posting here. It's not especially good, but I really felt like writing something, so there you go. I hope you enjoy it !

Hannah looked at Susan intensely.

“You’re going down.”

Her tone sent shiver down all of the Hufflepuff's spines. Susan didn’t flinch.

“No. You are going down.”

Hannah smirked.

“You’re on. “

Susan snapped her fingers.“Boys?Beat.”

“Susan Bones you… You haven’t got a real bone… No that’s no true, you’re the most honest person I’ve … Shit what rhymes with true… Rapping is hard… HOt damn.”

The Hufflepuff applauded the effort.

“Well, that won’t be too hard to beat.” Susan declared. “Hannah Abbot, you’re just a Fagg- no that’s too mean, forget I said that - Hannah you fool, you’re a goof, you’re not cool…. Uh.. you stumble on the stairs every freaking day, how you even stand is a mysteré. I know this wasn’t a word, but you’re just as clumsy with your words, you’re a doofus through and through, I don’t even know why I fancy you. BAM!”

 

 

“BAM!”, Susan repeated when the applause didn’t come.

 

 

“What wrong? Why is no one clapping?”

 

She looked around. Everyone was staring at her in awe.

“Wait, “ said Hannah, breaking the stunned silence.”You fancy me?”

“Oh shit.”

 

\----

 

Hannah only found her best friend the next morning, sitting in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.  
She looked like crap, so she had probably spent the night there.

Susan jumped when she sat beside her. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I brought hot chocolate. You must be freezing.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

Both stared out at the horizon foggy horizon, not saying a word.

 

 

 

“Hey, look, I’m sorry for yesterday,” Susan said, breaking the silence. “ I shouldn’t have said that, it was stupid. I’m sorry I ruined our friendship.”

Hannah scoffed.

“Running away, that’s what you should be sorry for! I’ve been waiting for that night for my whole Hogwarts career!”

Susan frowned.

“Wait, what?”

“Honey, I’ve liked you since first year.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah, everybody knows that. We all just assumed that you decided not to acknowledge it not to make things awkward.”

Susan was very confused.

“But… What? Why didn’t I see it? Why didn’t you say it earlier?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Hannah took her hand.” What matters is right here, right now, and that we’re together.”

And as the sun rose on the long and empty field, Susan and Hannah knew that this would be the first of many, many happy days.

“By the way, I totally beat you at the rap battle.”


End file.
